


День после рождества

by Attyan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attyan/pseuds/Attyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обычный рабочий день Кагами включает в себя тушение пожаров, спасение потерявшихся детей - и, если повезет, можно увидеть Куроко. А потом вернуться домой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	День после рождества

**Author's Note:**

> Наверное, каждый кагакурный автор когда-нибудь пишет про Кагами-пожарного и Куроко-воспитателя. Но им так идет. Как тут удержаться?

Хотелось спать. Кагами краем глаза следил за часами — до конца его смены оставалось чуть больше тридцати минут — и пытался допить кофе. Кажется, это была третья кружка за неполный час, желудок уже наполнился кофейной горечью и протестовал против каждого глотка. Несмотря на спокойную ночь, спать хотелось немилосердно. Кагами никогда не думал, что ночью после Рождества может быть так тихо и несуетливо. Будто по расписанию — фейерверк в девять и все, закончили праздновать. Даже все украшения исчезли, будто по волшебству и точно в срок.  
Это было второе Рождество, которое Кагами встречал в Японии, а не с отцом в Лос-Анджелесе, и в прошлый раз Кагами такого резкого конца праздника не заметил. Возможно, дело было в том, что как раз год назад они с Куроко были заняты переездом.  
А сейчас резко исчезнувшие праздничные декорации производили гнетущее впечатление — похоже, только на одного Кагами, которому от такой смены обстановки только сильнее хотелось спать.  
Остальные дежурящие на станции пожарные даже внимания не обратили, когда диспетчеры прошлись по помещениям, убирая крошечные елочки и сворачивая гирлянды.  
Кагами тяжело вздохнул и допил кофе. Зевнул до хруста в челюсти.  
Кофе и борьба желудка с ним помогали держаться в сознании, пусть Кагами и понимал, что такими темпами он просто уснет сидя. Надо было подвигаться немного, но сил подняться на ноги он пока не находил.  
Минутная стрелка передвинулась на одно деление с сухим щелчком — и Кагами ощутил, что сейчас что-то случится.  
И оказался прав.  
Взвыла сирена, диспетчер приятным голосом назвала адрес торгового центра, где сработали датчики дыма. Кагами подорвался вместе со всеми, сонливость как рукой сняло.  
Он понял, почему название кажется ему смутно знакомым, только в машине и мысленно похолодел.  
— Это не тот, где выставка в честь дня рождения императора проходит? — уточнил Кагами.  
Пожалуйста. Пусть таких торговых центров будет много. Национальный праздник, выставок может быть несколько!  
— Ну да, этот вроде, — ответил кто-то из старших, и внутри у Кагами что-то оборвалось.  
Он несколько секунд слышал только сирену — она гудела в голове, отдавалась эхом во всем теле, не давая дышать и шевелиться. А потом в нагрудном кармане завибрировал телефон.  
Кагами, не обращая внимания на обеспокоенные взгляды, выцарапал его из-под форменной куртки и посмотрел на дисплей. Письмо было коротким, всего несколько слов, зато Кагами снова смог дышать: «Со мной все в порядке. Нас эвакуировали».  
Он помахал телефоном в воздухе и объяснил, заметив интерес остальных:  
— Там Куроко. На экскурсии со своими мелкими.  
Убрал телефон обратно и понял, что все равно волнуется, пусть уже и не так сильно. Машина двигалась слишком медленно. Пусть категория пожара и была невысокой, кто знает, что могло его спровоцировать!  
Хотелось побыстрее оказаться на месте и убедиться самому — и что Куроко вне опасности, и что пожар локализован, и что тушение не займет много времени.  
Горели подсобки. Отвратительно тянуло паленой пластмассой, маска не спасала. И разглядеть в черном вонючем дыму не получалось даже фигуры других пожарных. Кагами дошел наконец до тлеющей кучи, залил ее пеной и огляделся по сторонам. Сигнализацию уже отключили, но в ушах все еще звенело, поэтому собачий лай Кагами сначала принял за галлюцинацию. Лишь потом решил на всякий случай проверить и двинулся на звук, сжимая огнетушитель. Лай вывел его в слабо задымленный коридор.  
Из-за огромной машины-уборщика выскочил знакомый пес, подбежал к Кагами и требовательно залаял. По полу волочился поводок.  
— И какого хрена, Ниго, а? — Кагами наклонился, чтобы поймать поводок, но Ниго рванул обратно к своему укрытию, пришлось поспешить за ним.  
За уборочной машиной сидел, скрючившись, чумазый взъерошенный мальчишка. Судя по Ниго и форменной куртке — один из мелких Куроко.  
На Кагами мальчишка уставился огромными испуганными глазами. Кагами стащил с головы шлем и шагнул к нему, протягивая руки:  
— Иди сюда. Все в порядке, я сейчас выведу тебя отсюда.  
Мальчишка не шелохнулся, будто не слыша, и не реагируя, пока Кагами вытаскивал его из угла, но забрыкался, как проснувшись, стоило прижать к его лицу маску.  
— Дыши, — строго велел Кагами, скопировав множество раз слышанные интонации, и успел наступить на поводок прежде, чем Ниго удрал еще куда-то.  
Обоих стоило доставить в безопасное место. Мальчишка на руках успокоился, и теперь смотрел на Кагами с восторженным любопытством.  
Кагами настроил рацию — пришлось поднять повыше, потому что мальчишка тут же попытался за нее схватиться — сообщил о своих находка.  
— Их обоих искали, сможешь передать воспитателю? — капитан назвал еще и направление эвакуации.  
Кагами вызвал в памяти схему торгового центра, отрапортовал, что уже идет, и отключился.  
— А я вас знаю! — объявил мальчишка, отпихнув маску. Выглядел он уже лучше, поэтому Кагами забрал маску и повесил себе на шею. — Мы к вам на станцию приходили!  
— Приходили, — согласился Кагами, подсаживая его себе на плечи, и велел Ниго искать хозяина — чертова собака обладала в этом деле феноменальными способностями.

Народа в месте эвакуации оказалось прилично. Может быть, собирались вернуться и продолжить покупки. Кагами посмотрел по сторонам, пытаясь заметить Куроко, Ниго подозрительно чинно сидел у его ног, будто тоже растерявшись в толпе.  
— Куроко-сенсей! — заорал мальчишка, о котором Кагами уже и забыть успел, и дернул его за волосы, поворачивая голову в нужном направлении.  
Среди пестрой разномастной толпы в самом деле проглядывала светлая макушка Куроко. Ниго вырвал поводок из руки Кагами и скрылся среди людских ног. Кагами пошел следом — люди расступались, Кагами извинялся за доставленные неудобства, мальчишка продолжал нетерпеливо дергать его за волосы и капризно требовал быстрее доставить на место. Они повторили этот простой ритуал столько раз, что Кагами извинился машинально, когда они дошли до Куроко.  
— Извинения приняты, — улыбнулся тот, протягивая руки, в которые с радостным воплем слетел с плеч Кагами мальчишка. — Все в порядке?  
Кагами кивнул, наблюдая за тем, как Куроко оттирает от сажи ладони своего воспитанника и оттряхивает его от пепла, выговаривая, что нельзя было бросать свою пару и убегать.  
— Твои дети всегда тебя находят, а я до сих пор могу потерять, — пожаловался Кагами, когда Куроко отпустил мальчишку к остальным детям. И вовремя закрыл Куроко рот ладонью, пока тот не сравнил его интеллект с интеллектом детей.  
Куроко улыбнулся, убирая его руку, зато протянул свою и стер с щеки Кагами росчерк сажи. Пальцы у него едва заметно подрагивали — Кагами перехватил его ладонь и сжал ее, ощутив ответное пожатие.  
— Ты очень хорошо меня ищешь, Кагами-кун, — похвалил Куроко. Подумал и добавил: — Но хуже, чем Ниго. Спасибо, что привел его тоже — я уже начал беспокоиться.  
Собака тявкнула, услышав свое имя.  
— Он вывел меня к ребенку, — проворчал Кагами. Отпускать руку Куроко совсем не хотелось, да и тот, похоже, не возражал.  
Тяжело ему, наверное, было. Не иметь возможности самому пойти искать пропажу, только ждать и надеяться…  
Рация ожила в неподходящий момент — капитан велел собраться у машины.  
Из дверей вышел немного нервный менеджер и замахал руками, пытаясь привлечь внимание людей. Дети Куроко чинно построились по двое — хотя до этого сгрудились кружком и с восторгом слушали рассказ принесенного Кагами мелкого о пожаре — и теперь тоже наблюдали за менеджером.  
Кагами наклонился, понимая, что полноценный поцелуй урвать не получится, но хотя бы немного — Куроко подался ему навстречу, и они столкнулись лбами. Губами — тоже, на ничтожное мгновение.  
— Скоро буду дома, — пообещал Кагами.  
— Я буду ждать, — откликнулся Куроко и выпустил его ладонь.  
И тут же, будто присутствие Кагами его больше не заботило, повернулся к детям.

Кагами вернулся домой в рекордные сроки, всего через час с небольшим после конца смены. Даже не стал принимать душ на работе, просто сменил рабочую одежду на обычную, и сам не помнил, как добрался до дома, временами проваливаясь то в дрему, то в мечты о ней.  
— Раздевайся, — велел Куроко, встретив его в прихожей. — И иди в ванную, пожалуйста.  
Кагами промахнулся мимо вешалки и выронил куртку. Пока поднимал и вешал нормально, Куроко переместился ему за спину, поймал за плечи и развернул в нужном направлении, сопроводив несильным толчком между лопаток.  
— Ты мог пострадать при тушении. Мне необходимо тебя осмотреть, — от укоризненного взгляда Куроко Кагами все же сделал шаг в нужном направлении, но в кровать и спать ему хотелось сильнее, чем в ванную.  
— Да не было там серьезного пожара, точно тебе говорю, я не ранен! — попытался отбиться Кагами.  
— Я должен убедиться, — непреклонно ответил Куроко, продолжая подталкивать его в спину.  
Кагами вздохнул и подчинился.  
Свитер и футболку он стянул по пути, забросил в корзину для грязного белья и повернулся к следующему за ним по пятам Куроко, упирая руки в бока.  
— Ну? — грозно нахмурился Кагами.  
Эффект явно смазался из-за зевка, который Кагами не смог удержать. Кажется, он и зажмурился на секунду, потому что пропустил тот момент, когда Куроко оказался совсем близко. Его ладони легко скользнули по плечам, бережно ощупали правое, которое Кагами пару недель назад вывихнул, выбивая на очередном пожаре заклинившую дверь, коснулись левого и легли на грудь.  
— Должен… — Куроко сглотнул, поднимая сосредоточенный взгляд. — Я должен проверить, все ли с тобой в порядке.  
По его губам скользнула едва заметная улыбка, и Кагами не выдержал, наклонился, подхватывая его под ягодицы, приподнял, прижимая к себе.  
— Давай я тебе делом докажу? — прошептал, понимая, что уже дрожит от предвкушения и возбуждения. — Заодно проверю, все ли в порядке с тобой.  
Куроко улыбнулся шире, обнимая Кагами и руками, и ногами, и поцеловал первым. Кагами ощутил в полной мере, насколько соскучился за эти сутки — по Куроко в своих руках, такому осязаемому и заметному, что отвести от него взгляд было невозможно.  
Сжал объятия сильнее, поудобнее перехватил Куроко одной рукой, второй потянул вниз его домашние брюки. Гладкая кожа под ладонью покрылась мурашками, Куроко вздрогнул и прижался теснее, когда Кагами развел его ягодицы. Пальцы коснулись нежной, чуть влажной, кожи между ними, Кагами опустил руку ниже и озадаченно замер.  
Куроко запрокинул голову и смотрел безмятежно, только улыбался самыми уголками губ.  
— Т-ты… — каким-то чудом удалось произнести хоть что-то — горло напрочь пересохло.  
— У меня было двадцать минут до твоего прихода, — пояснил Куроко, не сбившись ни разу на вдохах — только жмурился, когда Кагами касался подушечкой пальца влажной, немного раскрытой дырочки. — Я потратил их с пользой.  
На нем ведь даже трусов не было.  
Кагами куснул его за плечо, глуша утробное, собственническое рычание, усадил на стиральную машинку, одновременно протолкнув палец на фалангу. Куроко тихо застонал, отпустил его плечи и завозился с молнией на джинсах. Теплые ладони давили на член, и Кагами невольно сжимал зубы сильнее, но нетерпеливые стоны все равно прорывались, и надо было бы помочь — или, скорее, прекратить ту пытку, которую Куроко ему устроил, разве можно так долго, ну же! — но он никак не мог отнять руки от чужого тела.  
Куроко наконец расстегнул джинсы — Кагами трахал его двумя пальцами и зализывал следы своих зубов на белом плече — стянул их ниже вместе с бельем, достал откуда-то презерватив. Наверное, дотянулся до аптечки, Кагами просто не заметил, слишком сосредоточившись на том, чтобы сдержаться. Даже считал про себя — а потом Куроко ткнул его пяткой в ягодицу, привлекая внимание.  
— Давай, — он несильно отпихнул Кагами от себя, откинулся на стену — совсем светлый на фоне плитки. Только красным горел след на плече.  
Потом будет стыдно.  
Сейчас Кагами подтянул Куроко за бедра к себе, одним толчком, мучительно долгим, входя в него.  
Нужно было переждать немного, дать привыкнуть — Кагами прижался лбом к кафелю, переводя дыхание. Гореть — это, наверное, как-то так. Когда не чувствуешь почти своего тела — слишком жарко, даже мысли в голове плавятся, теряя форму.  
Куроко погладил его по спине, раскрытой ладонью, несильно хлопнул, и Кагами вздрогнул, жадно втянул воздух — пахло им самим, Куроко и сексом — и начал двигаться.  
Зарылся ладонью в волосы Куроко на затылке — тыльную сторону ладони приятно холодила плитка — снова поцеловал его. Чужие стоны, почти неслышные, отдавались приятной вибрацией в губы, когда Кагами опустился поцелуями на подставленную шею. Кожа под языком и губами была солоноватой от пота — и привычно вкусной, Кагами не удержался, оставляя засос под челюстью. Стоило сильнее сжать зубы, и Куроко в его руках напрягся и застонал в голос, Кагами как током прошибло от этого. Он задвигался быстрее, уже понимая, что не продержится долго.  
Пропихнул свободную руку между их телами, прижимая ладонью член Куроко к его животу, погладил пальцами головку, стирая смазку и содрогаясь от желания — хотелось взять в рот, вспомнить чужой вкус. Кагами с трудом сглотнул вязкую слюну и снова сжал зубы на плече, рядом с первым укусом. Куроко вздрогнул, и на ладонь Кагами брызнула сперма.  
От запаха закружило голову, Кагами зажмурился, представляя, как оближет сейчас ладонь — а еще лучше живот Куроко — и застонал, содрогаясь всем телом.  
Он думал, что устал после работы.  
После оргазма он понял, что тогда был еще бодрым и ощущал лишь небольшой упадок сил.  
Сейчас даже стоять стало сложно.  
— Признаю твое состояние… удовлетворительным, — Куроко никак не мог отдышаться — Кагами чувствовал, как его легкое прерывистое дыхание оседает на разгоряченной коже.  
— Твое тоже, — заключил Кагами, переступая с ноги на ногу, и решил, что путь до кровати он все же одолеет. — Но нам необходим отдых. Как специалист говорю.  
Он сделал шаг к дверям, удерживая Куроко на руках, но тот вдруг вывернулся и соскользнул на пол со словами:  
— Сначала нам необходимо помыться.  
Кагами закатил глаза и попробовал изобразить умирающего от усталости — но Куроко непреклонно затолкал его в ванну и начал мыть, не обращая внимания на слабые возражения.  
В отместку Кагами затащил его к себе и тоже хорошенько окатил из душа — хотя попасть было сложно.  
Вытирались они на ходу — Кагами шел, полузакрыв глаза, и надеялся, что не врежется ни во что. Куроко у него на руках наконец притих — тоже ведь вымотался, еще и волновался наверняка, когда у него один из детей пропал… Кагами поцеловал его в лоб — Куроко удивленно глянул на него из-под влажной челки. Он выглядел совсем мелким и уязвимым, и Кагами ощутил, как в груди разрастается горячее, всепоглощающее обожание.  
— Я тебя люблю, — нужные слова пришли сами.  
Куроко вздрогнул и уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. Кагами потрепал его по волосам и не стал требовать ответа.  
— Тайга, посмотри на окно, пожалуйста, — попросил Куроко, когда они упали на кровать.  
Он уже справился с собой — голос звучал как обычно.  
Кагами послушно посмотрел, и не сразу понял, что не так — на окне стояла свечная пирамидка, а по карнизу вилась гирлянда из снежинок.  
— Ты украсил квартиру, — пораженно отметил он, пытаясь поудобнее устроить Куроко на себе. Тот упорно скатывался под бок, очевидно, собираясь удрать при первой удобной возможности.  
— Ты наверняка расстроился, что Рождество закончилось, — Куроко все же сдался и остался лежать неподвижно.  
Кагами обнял его обеими руками — он почти не ощущал эти жалкие шестьдесят килограмм, будто Куроко ничего и не весил — прижал к себе крепче и благодарно поцеловал в затылок.  
— И завтра у нас будет запоздалая рождественская вечеринка, — услышал Кагами уже сквозь накатывающую дрему. — Я всех пригласил.  
Кагами очень хотел спросить, кто входит в категорию «все» — у него было плохое предчувствие — но уснул раньше, чем смог найти силы это сделать.


End file.
